Un Sparrow peut en cacher un autre
by Asys
Summary: Après le 1er film... Elizabeth Swan s'apprête à se marier avec Will Turner. Elle a toujours considéré Jack Sparrow comme un voyou. Mais une visite nocturne et sa présence à son mariage vont la faire changer d'avis... Un Sparrow peut en cacher un autre...
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue:_

Avec discrétion et finesse, un homme se faufile dans la pénombre du soir. Son tricorne bien enfoncé sur la tête, une veste marron passée autour de ses vêtements dépenaillés, ses dreads locks volant au vent, il dégage de lui un parfum de rhum un peu trop fort...

Jack Sparrow s'arrête devant le haut mur d'une grande propriété. Il soupire, mais ne se démonte pas pour autant.

Il commence à grimper le long du mur, s'aidant au passage du lierre qui le recouvre. D'un bond, il franchit le mur, saute de l'autre côté sans bruit et reprend une ascension mouvementée le long des murs d'une maison, cette fois-ci.

Il arrive au rebord d'une fenêtre, essoufflé mais ravi. Il reprend calmement son souffle, puis inspire un grand coup, et frappe trois coups contre la vitre sale.

Une jeune femme se précipite à la fenêtre, l'ouvre et...

-Qui...que...Jack Sparrow, que...

-Hello Trésor! Ravi que tu connaisses encore mon nom mais tu as oublié « Capitaine ».

-Jack, qu'est-ce que...

-Chut, moins fort! Ou sinon, les gardes de votre Très Cher Père vont rappliquer illico...

-Mais bon sang, Jack, pourquoi êtes-vous venu me voir?, chuchota Elizabeth Swan, exaspérée.

-Je prends des nouvelles de mes amis. J'ai le droit, non?

-Jack!

-Elizabeth!

-Je me marrie après-demain... si ça vous intéresse...

-Avec qui? Ah, oui, suis-je bête! Avec ce brave William, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui mais... Jack, vous pourriez venir...

-Non merci, souffla le pirate. Pour voir ce... bon à rien vous...

Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche, et par la même occasion faillit dégringoler de son perchoir.

-Je croyais que vous aimiez les mariages, continua Elizabeth en faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu.

-Moui...

Des coups frappés à la porte de la chambre d'Elizabeth les firent sursauter.

-ELIZABETH! Tout va bien ma chérie?

-Oh, oui, papa, mais pourquoi cette question?

-J'ai entendu des bruits bizarres venant de ta chambre... GARDES!

-Vite, souffla Elizabeth au pirate, affolée.

-Je serais là, chuchota Jack Saprrow.

L'instant d'après, les gardes pénétrèrent dans la chambre d'Elizabeth Swan.

Mais ils n'y trouvèrent rien d'autre que la fenêtre ouverte en grand...


	2. Note ceci n'est pas un chapitre

_Note: Cette histoire est une nouvelle histoire centrée sur le couple de Jack et Elizabeth dans Pirate des Caraïbes. Pour ceux qui connaissent ma précédente histoire, ils savent donc que j'écris des chapitres relativement courts. Mais dans cette fanfiction, il y aura des chapitres un peu plus longs, et l'histoire durera plus longtemps. _

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont donné leur avis sur ma précédente fanfiction... Vos reviews m'ont fait tout chaud au cœur... Continuez à me reviewver et j'avancerais peut-être plus vite, lol! Sinon je pense bientôt attaquer un nouveau Twilight, comme beaucoup d'entre vous me l'ont demandé... Dites-moi quel couple voudriez-vous voir dedans, et je choisirais... Sinon une fanfiction sur Harry Potter est bientôt prévue... Soit une au temps des Maraudeurs, soit une sur Lucius Malefoy, un personnage d'Harry Potter qui m'a toujours impressionnée et questionnée: qui est-il vraiment? Un lâche, un sans-cœur, un abominable noble ou un homme qui cache ses sentiments? De plus, comment s'est passée son enfance? A-t-il eu le choix de rejoindre Voldemort? Aime-t-il vraiment sa femme?_

_Que de questions sans réponses... j'aimerais bien inventer les réponses en publiant une fanfiction sur lui... Qu'en dites-vous?_

_Bref, que de projets! Sinon, j'espère que le prologue de '' Un Sparrow peut en cacher un autre'' vous a plu..._

_Amicalement,_

_Asys. _


	3. Un mariage

_Hello hello, chers amis! _

_Anger-Lola: merci merci! Tes compliments me font plaisir! J'irais voir tes fanfictions et je laisserai des fanfictions dès que possible!_

_Lolinette: merci pour ta fidélité, lol!_

_J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira, il ne s'y passe pas grand chose (sur le plan actif) mais il y a quand même un mariage, même si ce n'est pas celui que je souhaite le plus, comme vous vous en doutez bien... =) Bonne lecture, Asys_

* * *

Elizabeth Swan replaça les quelques mèches qui s'échappaient de son chignon. Sa robe de mariage, blanche comme neige, lui grattait horriblement les jambes. De plus, elle se sentait serrée dans cette robe!

Décidément, songea-t-elle, je ne suis pas faite pour être une dame de la cour!

Le ciel était bleu; le soleil aveuglait presque tant il était éclatant.

Calme, Elizabeth attendait son futur mari en compagnie de son amie, Maeva Black. La jeune femme était son amie d'enfance, et sa première confidente. Elle avait bien rit quand Elizabeth lui avait confié que sa robe la grattait, et avait répliqué:

-Tu sais, Lizzie, il faudra bien t'y habituer un jour!

Elizabeth soupira: elle commençait à trouver le temps long. Elle se remémora sa courte entrevue avec Jack Sparrow. Le pirate l'avait étonnée; elle le croyait voyou, et il s'était contenté de lui parler, tranquillement, sereinement.

-Lizzie, ils arrivent, chuchota Maeva à son oreille.

Dans un brusque mouvement, Elizabeth pivota pour se retrouver face à son futur mari: William Turner avait noué ses cheveux avec un simple morceau de tissu. Sa veste bleue foncé faisait ressortir les boutons d'or qui l'ornaient. Ses bottes noires superbement cirées et son teint pâle achevaient d'émerveiller Elizabeth.

Will lui envoya un superbe sourire auquel elle répondit par une moue timide. Derrière Will, une foule de monde patientait, venue voir les deux jeunes gens se marier. Elizabeth aperçut son père, qui avait un air réprobateur peint sur le visage mais qui versait quelques larmes, Johny Lambard, un ami proche de Will, Cassandra, une de ses anciennes servantes, Jane Keir, une belle dame de la cour au teint frais qui avait toujours encouragé le couple...

Mais nulle part Elizabeth ne vit Jack. Il avait pourtant assuré qu'il serait là...

Mais sûrement a-t-il mieux à faire, songea Elizabeth, imaginant Jack dans les bras d'une de ses vulgaires catins qui s'offraient à tout le monde...

Le prêtre s'avança au centre de la foule:

-Aujourd'hui est un grand jour! Un jour de mariage! Elizabeth Swan, William Turner, veuillez vous avancer...

-Vas-y, souffla Maeva à l'oreille d'Elizabeth.

La jeune femme avança d'un pas timide jusqu'au prêtre, imitée par Will.

-William Turner, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Elizabeth Swan, pour le meilleur et pour le pire?

-J'accepte!

-Elizabeth Swan, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux William Turner, pour le meilleur et pour le pire?

-J'accepte!

-Je vous déclare officiellement unis par les liens du mariage! William Turner, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée...

Will saisit délicatement la taille d'Elizabeth et lui donna un rapide baiser.

-Que Dieu tout-puissant veille sur vous, jeunes mariés!

Elizabeth, un peu déboussolée, fut soudain séparée de Will par la foule de gens qui les entourait.

C'était des félicitations sur toutes les lèvres.

Maeva, son père, Cassandra, Johny Lambard, Jane Keir, Mauricio Neil, Vicktor Malve, Soalenn Myles...

Les visages défilaient si vite qu'Elizabeth ne vit bientôt plus qu'un tourbillon d'images, envahie par le flot de paroles et l'agitation.

Cependant, elle crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre lorsque un visage se détacha de la brume de son cerveau. Un air moqueur sur son visage foncé par le soleil.

-Hello trésor!

-Jack! Vous...vous êtes venu finalement?

-Non, c'est Barbossa qui se tient devant vous!

Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel. Jack n'avait pas changé: toujours les mêmes blagues!

-Et que me veut Barbossa?, répliqua-t-elle sarcastiquement.

-Vous féliciter pour ce superbe mariage!

-C'est vrai? Vous avez aimé, Jack?, s'égaya Elizabeth.

-J'adore les mariages, sourit Jack, bien que le cœur n'y était pas.

-Ah, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié!, s'exclama joyeusement Elizabeth.

Elle était heureuse. Jack était venu. Tout d'un coup, elle eu peur. Elle avait toujours considéré le pirate comme un voyou mal élevé et là... elle ressentait une sorte... d'attirance pour lui. Son haleine de rhum, sa voix mystérieuse et moqueuse...

-En vérité, je ne suis pas revenu à Port Royal seulement pour prendre de vos nouvelles...

-Ah, fit Elizabeth, déçue sans savoir pourquoi.

-Connaissez-vous... un baron nommé Sir Yvon de Korold?

-Oui, il est connu comme étant cruel et têtu...

-Il possède... une carte qui mène à La Fontaine de Jouvence que j'aimerais posséder.

-Qu'est-ce que La Fontaine de Jouvence?, demanda Elizabeth, intriguée.

-C'est l'aventure, trésor, murmura Jack, dont les yeux étaient parcourus d'éclairs passionnés.

Elizabeth, qui savait que Jack lui cachait la vérité, soupira et continua:

-Et c'est pour cela que vous êtes ici?

-Oui, en partie... et devinez quoi? Vous allez bien m'aider...

-Il est hors de question que je vous aide, tonna Elizabeth, furieuse contre elle-même. Elle avait été stupide de penser que Jack avait changé: il était toujours aussi manipulateur, aussi...

-Du calme, trésor... ce que je vous demande n'est pas très compliqué... vous êtes une femme, commença-t-il.

-Oui, et alors?, répliqua Elizabeth, agacée par les tergiversions du pirate.

-Eh bien... vous avez affirmé pas plus tard que tout à l'heure que vous connaissiez le baron Yvon de Korold... c'est simple: vous le séduisez puis vous vous emparez de ses cartes dès qu'il a le dos tourné et vous me les ramenez...

-Et pourquoi ferais-je ça?, siffla Elizabeth, agacée.

-Parce que vous en avez marre de votre petite vie tranquille. Parce que vous rêvez d'aventure.

Elizabeth resta un instant la bouche grande ouverte, puis se reprit et dit d'une voix sèche:

-Will ne sera jamais d'accord pour que je... séduise un autre homme que lui...

-C'est pourtant ce que vous êtes en train de faire, trésor...

-Pardon?

-Je disais que vous n'étiez pas obligée de le dire à Will, fit Jack, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

-Hum!

-Alors, êtes-vous prête à faire quelque chose sans le dire à votre mari?, demanda théâtralement Jack.

Elizabeth eut un petit sourire joyeux:

-Pourquoi pas, finalement?

« Au moins, ça me changera de mon quotidien ennuyeux, pensa-t-elle. »

Jack s'inclina:

-Rendez-vous après-demain devant la propriété du baron...

Il eut un sourire en coin, puis tourna les talons.

Elizabeth resta là, seule. Elle était pensive...

* * *

_Tadam! Alors, ça vous a plu ou pas? Une seule solution pour me le dire... La review! Sinon, certains me prposaient de faire une fanfiction sur les Maraudeurs (de leur temps) et c'est ce que je compte faire très bientôt, et une fanfiction sur Lucius Malefoy adulte est aussi prévue... mais chut, je ne vous en dit pas plus! (ne me tuez pas, sinon il n'y aura pas de suite, niark niark!)_

_Signé: l'auteuze maléfique! Asys._


	4. Yvon de Korold

_Tadam! Voici un nouveau chapitre de cette fanfiction! Basé sur l'action, il ne comportera pas vraiment de scène entre Jack et Lizzie mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même puisque j'ai pris du plaisir à le taper. Merci à Anger Lola qui me soutient depuis le début, et à lolinette pour sa fidélité! ce chapitre est pour vous! _

_Amicalement, Asys._

* * *

Elizabeth mordilla nerveusement une mèche de ses jolis cheveux châtains. Elle patientait depuis bientôt une quinzaine de minutes devant le portail de la grande propriété d'Yvon de Korold et Jack n'était toujours pas là.

« Et si il ne venait jamais?, s'inquiéta Elizabeth.»

Cela ne serait pas très étonnant: Jack était un pur menteur, comme tous les pirates, et un voyou détrousseur de jupons. Il ne pensait qu'à la mer, l'alcool, les femmes et sa survie.

Elizabeth allait faire demi-tour lorsque le pirate jaillit de nulle part, et se précipita sur elle, essouflé.

-Elizabeth... désolé, j'ai eu un petit problème, c'est la raison de mon retard.

-Quel genre de problème?, demanda Elizabeth en levant les yeux au ciel: elle commençait à être habituée aux mensonges du pirate.

-Embêtant, regrettable, pitoyable..., bref, un problème sans grande importance mais un problème quand même. Bon, vous êtes prête? Vous doutiez de ma venue?

-En effet, répondit Elizabeth.

-Et pourquoi donc? , demanda Jack en se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle.

Elizabeth pouvait sentir son haleine qui sentait le rhum, et voir son visage dans les moindres détails.

-Cela ne regarde que moi, répliqua acidement Elizabeth, en reculant prudemment d'un bon pas. Bon, reprit-elle, nous y allons?

-Suivez-moi sans faire de bruit, se contenta de répondre Jack.

Il contourna le portail fermé, hérissé de piques levés vers le ciel, et il se planta devant un buisson qui rasait le mur de béton qui entourait la propriété du baron.

-Grimpez, lui ordonna-t-il.

Elizabeth posa un pied sur le petit buisson, aidée par Jack, et se cramponna au haut du mur. Elle se hissa tant bien que mal, et entendit à peine Jack lui murmurer:

-Je reste là, je ne crois pas que le buisson supporterait mon poids. Bonne chance, et si ça tourne mal, criez, ou faites-le moi comprendre par n'importe quel moyen. Et n'oubliez pas les cartes!

Elizabeth tourna la tête et sauta à terre, atterrissant souplement de l'autre côté du mur, dans la propriété d'Yvon de Korold. Elle s'accroupit immédiatement, vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans le parc et commença à avancer à quatre pattes sur l'herbe fraiche, relevant de temps en temps sa robe.

« Quelle gourde!, pensa-t-elle, j'ai oublié de mettre un pantalon! »

Avec sa robe , elle serait gênée en cas de course ou de combat. Tant pis!

Elle continua et atteignit le château du baron.

Elle observa attentivement la petite forteresse. Une seule fenêtre était ouverte, mais elle se trouvait... tout en haut du château!

Elizabeth faillit renoncer, puis se ravisa et entama l'escalade la plus dangereuse qu'elle aie jamais entreprise.

Ses doigts, ses mains en sueur glissaient contre la roche du château, sa robe se déchiquetait petit à petit, ses jambes dérapaient...

« Pense à la fenêtre » s'ordonna-t-elle mentalement.

Quand enfin elle parvint à la fenêtre entrouverte, elle se hissa tant bien que mal sur son rebord et passa la tête par l'ouverture qui donnait sur une pièce...mais, heureusement, personne ne s'y trouvait.

C'était un petit bureau avec une table de bois, des étagères emplies de documents.

Sur le mur était accroché un sabre qui glaça le sang d'Elizabeth.

Se ressaisissant, elle entra dans la pièce, en frissonnant.

De toute évidence, si cartes il y avait, elles se trouvaient dans cette pièce.

Elizabeth commença par ouvrir un tiroir empli de lettres de correspondance. Elle fouilla ensuite un peu partout en tentant de tout remettre à sa place. Elle finit par tomber sur un tiroir de cartes.

_Cartes Marines..._

_Les Caraïbes..._

_L'Atlantique..._

_La Fontaine de Jouvence..._

Elizabeth s'empara aussitôt de la carte grossière, plus heureuse que jamais.

Elle allait repartir de cette pièce lugubre lorsqu'une voix l'arrêta:

-Les mains au dessus de la tête... Voilà, c'est bien...

Un homme se tenait devant Elizabeth. Une barbe noire mangeait son visage bronzé et couvert d'estafilades, de vieilles cicatrices. Yvon de Korold.

Il tenait dans ses mains un pistolet. Braqué sur Elizabeth.

Celle-ci avait les mains levées au dessus de sa tête, tenant toujours la carte.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Que devait-elle faire? Si elle appelait Jack, le baron saurait que c'était lui qui l'avait envoyée chercher les cartes.

Elizabeth prit son inspiration et cria le plus fort possible.

Le baron se boucha un instant les oreilles, tant Elizabeth avait crié fort.

Elizabeth ne perdit pas un instant: elle bondit vers la fenêtre, lança la carte au dehors, se retourna, et attrapa le sabre fixé au mur.

A présent, le baron avait perdu son rictus maléfique. Son visage exprimait de la rage:

-Petite garce! Mes cartes! De toute façon, tu n'est pas en position de force. Lâche ce sabre et dépose-le devant moi. Tout de suite.

Elizabeth, à cet instant, se rappela, trop tard, qu'elle était sensée séduire le baron et non pas entrer en effraction chez lui, lui voler sa carte et brandir un sabre devant lui.

« Maudit Jack!, ragea-t-elle intérieurement. Si seulement il m'avait fait entrer par la porte d'entrée, j'aurais été annoncée comme visiteuse normale et...mais non! Il avait fallu que monsieur la fasse passer par dessus le mur. Si seulement je ne l'avais pas écouté! Quelle gourde!, s'insulta-t-elle pour la deuxième fois de la journée. »

En deux secondes, elle avait pris sa décision.

Elle bondit vers le baron, et, d'un coup de sabre, lui fit lâcher le pistolet qui ricocha à terre avant d'aller atterrir sous l'armoire en bois de la pièce.

Le baron poussa un cri de rage, et dégaina l'épée qu'il portait à la ceinture.

Il porta un coup d'une telle force à Elizabeth qu'elle le para tant bien que mal, et le choc la fit tituber.

« Vite!, s'ordonna-telle, débarrasse-toi de lui! »

Elle para une série de coups enchaînés à toute vitesse et, à son tour, tenta de percer la défense du baron.

Elle tenta une attaque vers sa hanche, vers son cœur, vers sa tête, son ventre, ses jambes...

En vain.

Le baron semblait avoir fait une carrière d'escrimeur. Il paraît tous les coups, sans broncher, avec une efficacité redoutable.

Elizabeth savait que pour l'avoir, il lui fallait être rapide.

Très rapide.

Elle enchaîna une série de coups à toute vitesse.

Le baron, désarmé, un seul instant, relâcha son attention.

Une seconde.

Elizabeth saisit l'occasion.

Elle s'engouffra dans la faille et son épée s'enfonça dans le ventre volumineux du baron.

Lequel s'effondra à terre, les mains pressées sur le dit ventre.

Elizabeth n'attendit pas une minute de plus et s'enfuit en courant, passant de porte en porte, dévalant les escaliers pour se retrouver enfin devant la porte d'entrée du château.

Des domestiques, affolés, criaient partout, et Elizabeth n'attendit pas qu'ils la poursuivent.

Elle s'élança dans le jardin, récupéra au passage la carte qu'elle avait lancée par la fenêtre, et fonça vers la grande porte de la propriété qu'elle ouvrit d'un coup de pied.

Sous le regard incrédule de Jack, elle lui saisit le bras et lui souffla:

-Courez!

Pendant plus de trente minutes, ils coururent, et, enfin, s'arrêtèrent, à bout de souffle.

Alors, seulement, Elizabeth se tourna vers Jack.

Et, impulsivement, sans qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi, elle se jeta dans ses bras.

* * *

_Voilà voilà! Alors, ça vous a plu? Une seule manière pour me le dire: les reviews! loool! Alors, qu'attendez-vous?_

_Oui oui, je sais, je suis maléfique de m'arrêter pile à ce moment là... mais c'est fait exprès, pour laisser un peu de suspense._

* * *


	5. Vie de pirate

_Voilà, avec un peu de retard, le nouveau chapitre de cette fic... dites-moi ce que vous en pensez... _

_Bizz, Asys._

* * *

Puis, brusquement, Elizabeth se sépara de lui, et, pour se donner une contenance, toussa bruyamment. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris? Se jeter dans les bras de ce voyou, sans raison, après avoir couru pendant une bonne demi-heure, crevée... Maintenant, il allait penser que... Que quoi?

Elizabeth se mordilla la lèvre, gênée, alors que le pirate commençait:

-Bien... euh, Lizzie...je veux dire Elizabeth, cela vous plairait-il de m'accompagner boire un petit coup dans une taverne pour fêter nôtre victoire et observer cette carte?

Manifestement, le pirate avait l'air lui-aussi gêné de ce qui venait de se passer... ou faisait-il semblant de l'être?

« Avec ces gens-là, on ne sait jamais, pensa Elizabeth ».

-Avec, euh... plaisir, bredouilla Elizabeth, décidant d'opter pour la solution ''Je fais comme si rien ne s'était passé''.

Elle se rendit compte trop tard qu'aller boire un coup avec un pirate dans une taverne était fortement déconseillé pour une personne de sa sorte...

Mais bon, trop tard...

Le pirate la mena à travers tout Port-Royal pour avant de trouver ce qu'il appelait une ''taverne un tant soi peu convenable'', et ce qu'Elizabeth aurait plutôt appelé un coupe-gorge ou un endroit non fréquentable.

Bref, il finirent par entrer dans une taverne sombre, d'où résonnait des gloussements, des rires, des voix de gens plus tout frais...

Ils s'assirent à une table, dans un coin, et Jack demanda à Elizabeth ce qu'elle souhaitait boire.

-Euh... un verre d'eau? Suggéra la jeune femme.

Jack éclata de rire et lui murmura:

-Vous savez, Lizzie, il faudrait un peu apprendre à vous lâcher...

Elizabeth lança un de ses regards les plus noirs au pirate, mais finit par demander un petit verre de rhum, tandis que Jack en commandait un grand pour lui.

Une fois servie, Elizabeth observa son verre, pensive.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire...

-Alors, on la regarde, cette carte?, finit-elle par trouver pour briser le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

Le pirate hocha la tête et déplia la carte, songeur.

Elizabeth se pencha. Sur la carte, on pouvait voir le nom des villes côtières d'Angleterre, puis la mer Atlantique, et une île, en plein milieu, sur laquelle était indiqué une petite croix rouge. Il était noté ''La fontaine de jouvence''.

-Jack, au fait, c'est quoi, la fontaine de jouvence?

Le pirate ne dit rien.

-Jack! Jack, enfin, répondez-moi! S'énerva la jeune femme.

Le pirate finit par tourner la tête vers elle.

-Lizzie... commença-t-il.

A ce moment là, une jeune femme se précipita vers le pirate pour le serrer dans ses bras, tout en piaillant:

-Jack! Mon amour! Je savais que tu reviendrais vers moi!

Elizabeth, dégoûtée par cette femme grossière, prit son verre de rhum, et, d'un coup, but tout son contenu.

Cela lui brûla l'estomac, elle eut une intense envie de tousser mais elle se retint de son mieux.

En face d'elle, elle pouvait voir Jack descendre ses mains vers les seins de la femme...

Elle se leva brusquement, et, avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rageur, jeta:

-Je vais vous laisser, puisque vous paraissez bien occupé, _Capitaine..._

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, et elle s'empressa de quitter la taverne. Elle allait partir en courant lorsqu'une main se referma sur son épaule.

-Lâchez-moi! S'exclama Elizabeth, prête à se débattre.

-Du calme, Lizzie, murmura la voix du pirate tout près de son oreille.

-Du calme? Du calme? Laissez-moi donc, hurla Elizabeth, hystérique, presque en larmes désormais.

-Je vous propose de m'accompagner dans ma quête vers la fontaine de jouvence, fit Jack, sans se départir de son calme. Vous avez trois jours pour y réfléchir, et vous me direz votre réponse ici-même.

Il la lâcha enfin, et Elizabeth croisa son regard empli de calme avant de s'enfuir en courant, ses larmes coulant toutes seules.

Elle rentra dans sa maison, sans saluer les domestiques, et partit directement s'allonger sur son lit.

Elle essaya de se calmer, mais la voix du pirate et la sensation du rhum revenaient toujours, encore et encore...

Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle s'était comportée comme une vraie sauvageonne aujourd'hui. Elle avait volé, tué, bu, avait crié au visage de quelqu'un... une vraie pirate, quoi...

Elizabeth hoqueta, songeant que sa vie prenait un tournant un peu trop dangereux à son goût...


	6. Le retour du tigre

Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre avec un peu de retard mais l'inspiration me manquait. Heureusement, le tigre en question dans le titre est arrivé et a tout débloqué... bonne lecture et dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez, comme toujours!

* * *

Elizabeth passa les trois jours suivants à regarder l'horizon, songeuse. Will essayait de lui trouver des occupations mais lui-même avait beaucoup à faire. Elizabeth était donc seule la plupart du temps. Elle tentait de se persuader qu'elle aimait son mari, mais le visage du pirate venait le plus souvent prendre la place de celui du forgeron. Et puis, elle réfléchissait à sa proposition: elle devait bien avouer qu'elle était terriblement attirée par la mer, l'aventure, les combats et le danger. C'était cela que lui proposait le pirate. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner Will, n'imaginant même pas sa réaction: il serait capable de traverser l'univers pour la retrouver, s'il le fallait.

Au bout des trois jours, Elizabeth hésitait toujours. Finalement, elle décida d'aller au rendez-vous du pirate sans en souffler mot à son mari: elle verrait là -bas ce qu'elle ferait.

Elle s'habilla donc en homme, enfila des bottes de cuir et attacha un sabre à sa ceinture. Puis elle quitta la maison en catimini.

Il faisait un peu frais en ce milieu d'après-midi, et un vent soufflait, faisant s'envoler le tricorne de la jeune femme.

Elle marchait vite, résolument. Arrivée au port, elle chercha des yeux le pirate mais ne le voyant pas, elle s'avança vers le Black Pearl.

Elle heurta soudain un homme et tituba un instant, avant de se reprendre et de fixer le nouveau venu avec des yeux ronds: devant elle se tenait Hector Barbossa!

-Ravie de vous revoir, très chère, la salua le pirate en ôtant son chapeau orné de mille plumes colorées.

-Bonjour, répliqua froidement Elizabeth.

-Que faites-vous donc là, vêtue en homme? Vous cherchez ce merveilleux Jack, peut-être?, continua-t-il, lisant sans le savoir dans les pensées de la jeune femme.

-Oui... répondit-elle. Où est-il?

-Oh... à cette heure-ci, il doit être en train de dormir profondément dans un fossé, pas très loin d'ici... fit le pirate avec un fin sourire, appréciant la grimace de rage qui se formait sur le visage d'Elizabeth Turner.

-Oh, je vois, vous lui avez donc volé son bateau, une fois de plus? Éructa la jeune fille.

-Réquisitionné, pas volé, fit en souriant de plus belle Barbossa.

Elizabeth, hors d'elle, dégaina son sabre:

-En garde! Hurla-t-elle.

-Oho, madame Turner s'énerve! Mais soit, jouons le jeu.

Il dégaina à son tour son sabre en engagea le combat d'un violent coup. Elizabeth le para sans difficulté, et enchaîna avec un coup au ventre. Enragée, elle portait des coups sans arrêt, et un finit par atteindre Hector Barbossa: celui-ci s'effondra à terre, assommé.

Sans plus se préoccuper de lui, Elizabeth se rua le long des rues, à la recherche de Jack Sparrow. Elle finit par le trouver, assis le long d'un chemin, remettant soigneusement son tricorne.

Sans réfléchir, la jeune femme se précipita dans ses bras:

-Jack! Vous êtes vivant! J'ai cru que ce salaud de Barbossa vous avait tué...

-Du... du calme, fit le pirate, quelque peu étouffé par son étreinte. Que s'est-il passé?

Elizabeth se détacha de lui et entreprit de lui raconter son combat.

-A cette heure ci, les forbans doivent avoir quitté le port. Ce qui fout irrémédiablement mon plan en l'air...

-Jack, je suis désolée... s'excusa Elizabeth.

-De quoi? Vous n'y êtes pour rien, et votre acte était d'ailleurs courageuse. Nous allons juste devoir procéder avec un autre bateau. J'ai toujours les cartes, pas de souci de ce côté là. Barbossa doit être arrivé avec un autre bateau. Nous allons réquisitionner celui-là, et partir.

-Seuls? S'inquiéta Elizabeth.

-Au début, oui. Jusqu'à ce que nous récupérions le Black Pearl et son équipage avec. Ils m'écouteront.

Elizabeth hocha la tête, soulagée.

Ils se hâtèrent vers le port, en vain: Barbossa était bel et bien parti. Ils s'emparèrent donc de son précédent bateau, et mirent les voiles.

Accoudée au bastingage tandis qu'ils quittaient le port, Elizabeth eut soudain un hoquet de stupeur: elle avait complétement oublié Will!

« Tant pis, songea-t-elle, me voilà en route vers l'aventure... »


End file.
